


What if William Birkin had managed to escape with his research because of Albert Wesker?

by jasminesnow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Game: Resident Evil 2, Game: Resident Evil 2 (1998), Gen, Male Friendship, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminesnow/pseuds/jasminesnow
Summary: What if Umbrella wasn't managing to assassinate Birkin and steal his research? What if Wesker was managing to help him escape?
Relationships: William Birkin & Albert Wesker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What if William Birkin had managed to escape with his research because of Albert Wesker?

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is based on Resident Evil 2 (1998). I imagined the lab facility different than the one in the game so that I could write the fanfiction that I had in mind.

It was the day he would abandon Umbrella, before it was too late. Before the spies would try to assassinate him and steal his research. His family was already somewhere safe, far away, and they had made it look like they just left for vacations. He on the other hand would work in the lab like he used to do daily, as if everything was normal. But after finishing work he would secretly take his research with him and he wouldn't go home or anywhere where Umbrella could find him. He didn't know how long it could take but sooner or later he would reunite with his family. Birkin's hands trembled stressfully as he thought about his plan again while he glanced at the briefcase. He opened the paper bag with the coffee and the sandwich he had bought from the usual fast food restaurant he used to visit daily, before he arrives in the lab. He breathed deeply as he sat down on the chair in front of the computer. Caffeine used to help him calm down a little bit when he was very tense. He took the coffee cup in his hand but noticed that there was something wrong with its weight. He removed the cap and discovered a very small and wireless earpiece. Birkin examined it suspiciously as he felt more stressed. He gulped and hesitatingly put it in his right ear.

"Hello William." he heard Wesker's cold voice and immediately gasped in shock.

"I thought you were dead!" he whispered.

"Thanks to you, I'm not. But we don't have time to talk. If you want to survive and to don't lose your research then grab the briefcase that's next to you and follow my instructions."

Birkin thoughtfully looked towards the surveillance camera.

"Exactly. We hacked them." Wesker said, knowing what he was thinking. "They are almost there William, hurry!"

Birkin stood up and grabbed the briefcase with the virus and his research's data inside it as he felt his heart beating faster and his mouth getting dry.

"What do I do now?!" he whispered in panic.

"Try to stay calm, no matter what happens. The corridor and the women's restroom is empty right now, go and hide in there and wait."

Birkin left his office fast but silently and he hid in a stall in the women's restroom. He waited there feeling breathless.

"Alpha team is entering your office now." Wesker said and made a long pause. "One of them is going to check the men's restroom. Get ready to leave."

Birkin grabbed the stall's knob with his sweaty palm and waited as he felt his legs shaking from fear.

"They are searching your office and the soldier is in the men's restroom. Leave." he coldly ordered him.

Birkin left the women's restroom and walked away feeling as if he would get shot at any point.

"Turn to the left corridor and hide behind that statue."

He did as Wesker told him while he closed his eyes and rested his head on the cold surface.

"They are moving to the right corridor, towards the lab. Keep waiting."

After a few seconds that felt like forever to Birkin, Wesker talked again. 

"They are inside the lab, go downstairs."

Birkin returned back quickly and went downstairs.

"Wait!" he suddenly ordered him. "There is a scientist who talks with the woman at the reception desk." he said.

Birkin tried to peep around the corner.

"Don't do this!" he stopped him.

"They will find me soon!" Birkin whispered desperately as he looked at the stairs.

"There is still some time left." Wesker made a small pause. "Finally, that scientist left. We will create a distraction now and when I tell you I want you to crouch behind the reception desk and use the window to escape from the building."

The phone suddenly rang and the receptionist answered it.

"Now." he ordered him.

Birkin crouched slowly and as silently as he could towards the reception desk and then behind it. The window was opened and he could easily climb and get outside but the receptionist was so close to him that there was no way she wouldn't hear him. He hesitated for a moment but since it was a life or death situation he did as Wesker told him. His one hand slipped as he was holding the briefcase and it made a noise but before the receptionist understands what was going on behind her back and reacts, the fire alarm sounded. Birkin fell on the ground, on his back outside of the building, with the briefcase in his hug.

"Run to the right! Away from the entrance!" Wesker ordered and Birkin stood up and ran as fast as he could. "Hide behind a car in the parking lot."

Birkin did as he told him and collapsed on the ground while he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Do you see that taxi parked far away?"

"Yes." he whispered.

"Run as fast as you can and get in there before you run out of time."

Before Wesker finish his sentence Birkin was already running. His muscles were hurting him and his throat was dry. Soon he reached the taxi, he opened the backseat's door and got inside feeling almost ready to get a panic attack. Without any word the driver left that location as he drove at very high speed. Birkin closed his eyelids in relief while he rested his head back on his seat.

"Is it finally over?" he exhaled.

"Not yet." Wesker replied with his cold tone and Birkin gulped in fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! If you enjoyed this fanfic then I will be happy if you leave a kudo and a comment.


End file.
